Bows
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Cedric wore that bow for Sofia. But how did she convince him to put it on in the first place? Set in the episode 'Tea for Too Many'.


**It always cracks me up when I watch 'Tea for Too Many' and Cedric pops up wearing that bow. I can not fathom how Sofia managed to convince him to wear that. lol It bugged me to the point that I figured I'd write a short story on how it happened. Enjoy!**

"I have an idea." Sofia smiles. "It won't be very big. But it'll be fun." A butterfly passes in front of her face and she gasps. Her eyes light up and she grins. "And I know just where to have it." She clasps her hands at her chest.

"Where?" Her mother and Baileywick say in unison.

Sofia spreads her arms out. "At my favorite spot in the whole castle."

Hm," Her mother blinks and tilts her head. "Where is that?"

Sofia shakes her head. "It's a secret."

Amber frowns and steps forward. "Well then how in the world are the guests supposed to find the party?" She throws her hands in the air.

Sofia smiles. "Easy." She holds a finger up. "But, I can't tell you that either." She giggles. "Trust me, it'll be great." She turns to her mother. "Mom? Do you have any yellow ribbons with you?"

Her mother smiles. "Of course honey." She draws some from the pocket in her dress. "Is this enough?"

Sofia's face bursts to life. "Yeah!" She takes it from her mother. "Thanks mom." She wanders over to James and hooks her arm through his. She pulls him away from the others.

"H-Hey!" James stumbles after her. "What are you doing?"

Sofia leans close to his ear. "I'm going to lead everyone to my secret place with yellow ribbons, alright? So I want you to help me with it."

James grins from ear to ear. "Really!?"

Sofia presses a finger to her lips. "I want you to go tie some yellow bows on things leading to my secret garden. I already have one bow at the entrance so I'd remember where it's at." She pulls him along again. "Come on," She runs as fast as she can. "I'll show you where it is really quick."

James only keeps up with her because of the firm hold she has on him. He nearly trips over himself more times than he can count. Still he smiles all the way there.

Here!" Sofia motions. "This is it." She pulls back the brush and reveals the entrance.

"Brilliant." James tries to step through.

Sofia releases the brush and blocks his way. "Nu-uh. Not yet." She shakes her head. "I need you to bows along the way here. Ok?" She holds out the ribbons to him.

James frowns. "Why me?" He takes the ribbons from her anyway. "Aren't you going to help?"

Sofia smiles apologetically. She ducks her head slightly. "Sorry, James." She turns hard on her heel. "But I really have to do something first!" She waves over her shoulder. "Be back soon!"

James stares blankly after her. He blinks. "Man…" He sighs. "Why'd it have to be me?" He slumps over, but sets about tying off ribbons anyway. He won't be like Amber and ruin things for Sofia and her party.

Sofia's breathing is heavy as she races toward the castle. There's no use looking out here, with the mood he was in there's no way he lingered. Plus he doesn't like being outside anyway. As upset as he was after his spell went wrong the only place he could have possibly been going was Wormy and his tower. So she goes there too.

She seizes the handle and nearly throws it open, stopping within an inch of it. She sucks in a soft breath and yanks her hands back. _Right_. She remembers earlier. She knocks on his door instead.

Cedric jolts upright. He hits his head on the table and he growls loudly. He narrows his eyes and glares daggers at the door.

Sofia doesn't wait for a response. She pushes the door open and scurries in. "Mr. Ceedric?" She looks around and notices him crouched down under a table. "Oh, there you are."

Cedric grinds his teeth. He rubs the back of his head as he comes out from under the table and turns to face her. "It's said-rick." He points a finger at her.

Sofia sighs. "I really need your help."

"Of course you do." Cedric sneers. "And the answer is no." He turns his nose up. He crosses his arms firmly over his chest.

Sofia blinks. Her brows knit and a frown tugs at her lips. "No?"

"I 'helped' with your little tea party and all it did was get me yelled at." He sweeps dramatically across the room. "Oh, Cedric, kindly bring the tables back." He glares at an imaginary Baileywick. "I didn't do anything! But it's my fault. Always my fault." He huffs.

"No," Sofia says so softly she is sure he didn't hear. She looks sadly at him. "Mr. Ceedric," She moves to his front. "I don't think it's your fault." She clenches a hand at her chest. "Honest."

Cedric snorts. "So what?" He looks hard at her. "You're one person, one little girl. Everyone else still blames me."

"Maybe," She averts her eyes and shrugs. "But they're not asking you." She reaches out and takes hold of the sleeve of his robe. "I am."

Cedric scoffs and tugs his robe from her grasp. He brushes it off. "I told you," He bends down to her leave to look her dead in the eye. "Not again."

"But…"

"No!" He jerks up straight and spins away from her. He returns to his table and begins grabbing vials with ingredients in them.

Sofia drops her gaze. "I understand." She breathes. Her shoulders slump and her lip trembles. She turns away and sniffles. She wipes at her eyes. What's she supposed to do now?

Cedric peers from the corner of his eye at her as he hears he tiny sound of sadness. He frowns and turns halfway. "Why do you care so much anyway?" He tries to inquire without sounding too concerned. Because he doesn't care. He refuses to.

Sofia pauses. She slowly turns to face him. Her eyes are misty, but she doesn't care if he sees. "I wanted it to be special." She shrugs.

"Special?" Cedric makes a face. He faces her fully and crosses his arms. "And why would you need me for that?"

"Because," Sofia smiles softly up at him. "You're special to me Mr. Ceedric."

Cedric starts. He opens his mouth around empty words.

Sofia seizes his momentary silence and dives right in. "See, since the fancy party was ruined I'm leading everyone to my secret garden for the party. I wanted to lead them there with yellow ribbons." She fishes out a strand she kept and holds it out to him. "They'd know they're close because the things they see are more important." She clasps her hands behind her back. "You would have been the last one."

Cedric shakes his head, trying to shake off his daze. "I don't think the other children would see it the way you do."

Sofia shrugs. "That's ok. It'd be perfect to me."

"Perfect?" He repeats. Does she really think so highly of him? And why?

Sofia nods.

Cedric sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine." He scowls to the side.

Sofia jumps in place. "Really?" Her eyes light up and she grins from ear to ear. "You mean it?" She holds her breath.

"Yes, yes." A small smile tugs at his lips as he sees her brighten. "Now what is it I'm doing exactly?"

Sofia taps her chin as her face creases with thought. Then it hits her. She beckons him closer with her finger.

Cedric bends over. He rests his hands on his knees as he watches her intently. "Yes?"

Sofia draws the ribbon up and wraps it around his head. She ties it into a nice bow and then takes a big step back. "There!" She gives a thumbs up. "Just like that."

Cedric makes a face. He pokes at the bow fastened around his head. "You can't be serious."

Sofia frowns. "I am." She asserts. "And I think it's perfect." Her smile returns full force.

"Magnificent." Cedric drawls.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ceedric." She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him.

Cedric blows out a breath. "Yes, I know." He pries her arms from around his neck. "And you're welcome I suppose." He waves his hand flippantly.

"You suppose?" Sofia giggles. "Silly Mr. Ceedric."

"It's Cedric." He strains not to sound to annoyed.

Sofia latches onto his robe. "Now let's go!" She pulls him toward the exit.

Cedric allows her to draw him along, just this once. If he wanted to he could stand his ground and make it so she didn't have a hope of moving him even an inch. He promised though. And besides, being taken along isn't the worst thing that could happen. Honestly it's much the same as walking, just with another hand so close to his.

"They'll be getting there soon." Sofia glances over her shoulder at him. The light in her smile spreads all over her face. "So we have to run, ok?"

Cedric sighs. Still, he smiles faintly. "Yes, princess." There are worse things after all. And making a little girl – no, **Sofia** – smile must be worth suffering some annoyances. Even if she is a nuisance. She's the nicest nuisance he's ever had.

**So what'd you think? It was fun writing it and imagining my own way for however Sofia might have convinced him in the show. lol I hope you liked it as much as I do. Please review!**


End file.
